A veces
by Sarius Crast
Summary: Estaba cayendo... la valentia i la temeridad hacen que mi pulsera brille , que cojones está passando? Que un autor no sabe escribir summary... buena historia asegurada! zelink AU
1. Chapter 1

**A veces…**

**The legend of zelda no me pertenece a mi, sino a nintendo, yo solo escribo esto para la reflexión y entretenimiento de los demás.**

Mi nombre es Link Hope, vivo en una casa en las afueras del bosque Kokiri tengo los ojos de un azul hielo, 17 años y el cabello rubio tirando a dorado, me considero una persona poco amigable, solitaria, triste, tengo pocos amigos y muuuuuchos problemas .No tengo padres es decir soy huérfano y heredé una fortuna de mis ellos cuando se murieron (la cual no he tocado nunca porque soy todavía menor de edad).

Un día iba caminando a por el bosque y entré en la parte mas profunda de este. A la Gente normal le parecería una estupidez entrar en un bosque así por las buenas y todavía mas en uno que las leyendas urbanas decían que cuando entrabas no podrías salir, pero llevaba yendo desde los 7 años y nunca me pasaba nada.

Los grandes arboles parecían danzar al ritmo del viento, las hojas cayendo me daban la bienvenida a lo que yo llamaba mi escondite secreto.

Es como un casa en el árbol pero no las típicas encima era de las ramas no esta estaba dentro de este, la encontró por error pero él la consideraba como su hogar además que siempre encontraba cosas chulas: un día encontré un boomerang, otro día un arco, otro un saco de bombas… a saber lo que encontraría hoy y sin pensármelo fui a coger un gancho y probé suerte en las marcas que habían en las diferentes en los arboles dispare el gancho y este extrañamente salió disparado hacia la marca como si fuera atraído magnéticamente luego simplemente fui arrastrado detrás de este.

La sensación es un poco rara porque vas a mucha velocidad pero se me hizo muy familiar.

Después me fui a ver mi mas preciado objeto: según sabía era una ocarina, tenía un color azulado con una especie de dibujito de un triangulo con 3 triángulos mas de color dorado formándolo… era raro

Me guarde la ocarina en mi bolsillo y fui a ver un cuadro que había en el sótano.

Era un cuadro de un pájaro con plumaje rojo y encima iba una persona con una túnica de color verde olivo la persona en cuestión la parte que revelaba los rasgos faciales de la persona estaban muy maltrechos, tanto que apenas se veía, lo que si que vi era que tenía el cabello rubio.

Me fui de esa casa aburrido de que cada día tenia que hacer las mismas cosas cuando llegase (la cama, ordenar mi habitación, estudiar Castellano … es decir tortura) por todavía mas mala pata también se me acababan las vacaciones i tenía que decidir en que Universidad iría.

Finalmente decidí tomar una irme a la universidad de Hyrule , lo que supondría irme a vivir a Hyrule durante un año: con la fortuna de mis padres me mantendría sin problemas y me alquilaría un piso, iría a una Universidad bastante conocida donde nadie me conocería y hasta consiguiera tener algunos amigos a quienes podría Invitar a casa, incluso me podría echar una novia.

Dicho y hecho fue a hablar con su tutor legal el cual se llamaba Auru y este lo miró extrañado pero para sorpresa de Link este lo dejó ir con una condición.

Con cual – preguntó Link pensando que todo parecía demasiado fácil.

La condición es … que te diviertas .

Solo eso?- dijo Link pensando en que quería que sacara una nota mínima de un 7,5 en todos los exámenes que le pusieran en todas las asignaturas.- Ok.

Por cierto llévate esto era de tu padre, según él daba muy buena suerte .-dijo

Seguidamente me entregó un pulsera de color azul hecha de piedras muy pequeñitas, me la puse en la muñeca y sentí como un extraño escalofrío en la espalda. Algo familiar pero a la vez nuevo. También una molestia en la mano izquierda.

Ah y por cierto no la pierdas.

Más tarde me pregunté que relación podía tener mi tutor con mis padres para darme la pulsera

En el parque.

Había quedado con mis dos mejores amigos Impa y Sheik para decirles que me iba a hyrule a pasar un año en otro Universidad para estudiar derecho o algo parecido.

¿Cuando volverás?- me pregunto Sheik con sus

Cuando acabe la carrera universitaria. – contesté

¿Y porque te vas? – me preguntó Impa con sus ojos rojizos sabiendo que en Ordon habían bastantes Universidades.

Me voy porque quiero ver nuevas culturas, nuevas personas , hacer nuevos amigos, ah si y porque quiero estudiar derecho en la Universidad etc –le conteste

Vale lo entendemos pero jura por las 3 diosas que nos enviaras una carta contándonos que tal es Hyrule, vale?-dijo Impa

Ok, yo Link Hope juro solemnemente por las 3 diosas que os enviaré a ti y a Sheik una carta al mes.- dijo Link con un tono altivo y de burla al mismo tiempo.

Esta bien pero antes de que te vayas has de pasar por mi casa tengo el "Great Tabern Anbiegued V" (GTA V XD) esperándome en la Kokiri U para viciarme de lo lindo y has de venir como sea… Link? Maldito link donde te has… Ring Ring "sonido de mobil" – ¿Diga? que Link acaba de entrar en mi casa por la ventana? Y que esta jugando al Great Tavern Anbiegued V?- dijo Sheik muy sorprendido

Este Link nunca cambiará… Eh donde vas Sheik, no te vayas… hay que ver estos Chicos.-

I así fue como empecé mi viaje, después de unas semanas estaba haciendo mi maleta en la cual en un presentimiento puse la ocarina, para ir a un sitio totalmente desconocido pero que cambiaría totalmente mi manera de ver el mundo.

Durmiendo Link no noto que su mano derecha había empezado a brillar tenuemente revelando un triangulo hecho a base de 3 triángulos en los cuales 2 estaban vacios y el otro brillando tenuemente hasta que desapareció.

Auru con preocupación miraba al niño.

Esta empezando…

**Bufff mi primera historia que publico he de decir que me siento un poco raro puesto que no se como irà la dirección de esta , pero lo que sí que voy a aclarar és que será un Zelink, se admiten criticas constructivas e ideas y dejo claro que no se cuando voy a actualizar**

**Con un abrazo psicológico**

**Sarius Crast**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece a mi, sino a nintendo, yo solo escribo esto para la reflexión y entretenimiento de los demás.**

Corro, respiro, salto esquivando obstáculos, el bosque frondoso parece que no quiera que vea la luz del día, la herida de mi hombro me impide coger con fuerza mi espada. Llego al bosque kokiri, todo està en llamas el símbolo de mi mano izquierda brillando intensamente me indica que esta cerca, muy cerca, sin pensarlo salto para esquivar una bola de energía oscura y entonces por primera vez lo veo tiene un cabello rojizo y a la vez anaranjado, también va en un caballo , tiene un símbolo parecido al mío pero en suyo el triangulo esta arriba, por alguna razón comprendo que tiene poder, mucho poder solo viéndole el símbolo, he de huir, tengo miedo, uso mi símbolo como linterna porque esta atardeciendo y pronto será de noche, pero se apaga, voy a ciegas por suerte no me caigo , y salgo del bosque. Lo que veo es un precipicio, no tengo alternativa viene detrás de mi, he de hacer algo sin volvérmelo a pensar el símbolo vuelve a activarse y simplemente salto, veo el suelo acercarse a una velocidad alarmante y pienso, en que arrebato de temeridad he hacho la estupidez de lanzarme al vacio, estoy a punto de tocar el suelo y...

-¡Link despierta!- dice una persona familiarmente conocida lanzándome al suelo-

- ¡Uah!, era tan necesario que para despertarme me tuvieses que lanzar al suelo?- pregunté enfadado a Auru

- No que va-dice con sarcasmo- solo te despierto para decirte que tu vuelo sale en 2 horas, tranquilo que puedes seguir durmiendo- no te molestaré mas.-

-¿En dos horas sale mi avión? Ok.- dije tranquilo

Una vez ya estaba desayunado, duchado y en taxi para ir al aeropuerto tuve un poco de añoranza por las cosas que iba a dejar cuando saliese de Ordon: mis amigos, a Auru, y también la casa del bosque y todos sus cachivaches y me acorde como la encontré hacía 10 años

Flashback

Estaba jugando a pelota en mi casa con Sheik e Impa íbamos empate, yo era muy bueno con la pelota pero ellos eran mas conseguí irme de Impa por la banda y llegue hasta Sheik que era portero me pare enfrente de él y dije

¡No podrás parar nunca mi supertecnica definitiva de futbol! -Dije mirándolo a los ojos

Eso ya lo veremos…-dijo él concentrándose.

¡Remate dragon! – dije chutando la pelota

Despeje de fuego- dijo Sheik dándole un puñetazo a la pelota cuando esta estaba a punto de entrar en la portería.

Con esto la pelota se fue disparada hacia el bosque.

Me voy a buscarla –dije corriendo hacia el bosque

Link espera no entres, dicen que es un bosque maldito y que si entras no puedes salir nunca.- dijo Impa preocupada.

Bah es mentira eso de las leyendas que no podrás salir nunca. – dije despreocupado.

¡Link no vayas!- chillo Impa inútilmente al ver su amigo entrando en el bosque.

Déjalo- dijo Sheik-él es así, no podemos cambiar su manera de ser.

En ese momento Link ya estaba buscando la pelota cuando de repente vio una casa dentro de un árbol y su pelota estaba justo en la puerta, como si lo invitara a entrar.

Ala que casa más guay – dijo Link caminando hacia la pelota.

Fin del flashback

Justo después de recordar todo esto Link cogió su avión, y sin ningún contratiempo ni nada por el estilo llego a Hyrule, el cual era bastante poblado, en el cual podías ver tranquilamente miles de personas caminando por la calle.

Al salir cogí un taxi para ir a la calle skyward que era donde se encontraba mi piso de alquiler.

Imaginaba que sería un piso pequeño, sucio, con cucarachas y esas cosas, pero sin embargo me encontré con un piso bastante grande, limpio, con dos lavabos, una cocina bastante amplia,una sala de estar y un dormitorio: el dormitorio era bastante raro, las paredes eran de un color verde lima y el techo de un azul oscuro, al parecer el propietario le gustaba la naturaleza porque hasta había algunas pegatinas fluorescentes en el techo en forma de estrella, redonda y alguna que otra forma de meteorito.

Realmente Auru había sobrepasado todas mis expectativas, puse algunos de los libros que me había llevado en las estanterías.

Me tumbe en la cama , directamente mirando las estrellas falsas que habían en el techo y pensando al mismo tiempo que estarían haciendo Auru y mis mejores amigos Sheik e Impa.

En el sueño aparecía un paisaje de unas islas flotantes , unas personas montadas en pájaros y una chica rubia que me daba la impresión de que la conocía hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

**Por fin capitulo2 terminado… **

**Si no se han dado cuenta las supertecnicas que en el partido entre Sheik e Impa son de inazuma eleven…**

**También me gustaría agradacer a**

**Rea-07**

**por decirme lo de la trama…( iba a improvisar toda la historia según como fueran los capítulos XD) y a nadie mas porque soy un antisocial y no tengo amigos ala.**

**Un abrazo psicológico**

**Sarius Crast**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Me levante de mi cama extrañado, eran las 10:00 de la mañana , un dia nublado, oscuro, triste. No tenia ganas de hacer nada estaba cansado , la mudanza i el jet-lag me golpeaban muy fuertemente i aunque el dia anterior no notara nada. Hoy si que lo sentia, sentia de nuevo eso. Me desenganché las sabanas como pude y empezé a caminar hacia la cocina, me hice un bocadillo de jamón. Me fuí a la calle. De repente el sol brillaba i todo el cielo se hizo claro las nubes se fueron como por arte de magia , como si al verme huyeran despaboridas, mi imaginación corrió hacia otra vez , veia un bar de calabazas,flotando en el aire, rapidamente este desapareció.

Esas cosas són como mis demonios , recuerdos que no recuerdo... es raro.

Me fuí hacia el mercadillo suponiendo que este estaria abierto, però mi buena suerte no me quiso sonreir, estaban haciendo obras , remodelación i todas esas chorrandas. Tuve que cojer el bus i caminar hasta un supermercado, mire que tenia que cojer, nachos, queso, carne, pescado,i lo ultimo raviolis. Luego me desmaye.

Me desperté con el sonido de una voz harmoniosa, casi de angel, i cuando abrí los ojos la ví, una chica de ojos azules como el cielo, un cabello rubio como el maiz, era muy guapa, lo noté iba vestida con unos tejanos i con una sudadera

-Al fin despiertas, pense que te habias quedado en coma o algo por el estilo, estas bien , te duele algo?- dijo la chica apresuradamente

-Guaaaaaahhhh me duele la cabeza , el cuerpo el alma.-Me dolia todo lo que podia dolerme i mas todavia si era possible.- Por cierto , te llamabas?-

-Perdona mi mala educació, mi nombre es Zelda, te vi como te desmallabas i te llevé al hospital.

Era verdad, no me habia dado cuenta que la blanqueza nuclear de las paredes no era normal.

-Gracias por todo no se que me a passado, mi nombre es Link, es un placer conocerte Zelda.-

- No hay de que Link,seguramente hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi si me hubiera caido.- dijo con un sonrisa.

-Seguramente, le respondí.-

Luego de esta pequeña conversación todo pasó muy deprisa , sin darme cuenta ya estaba en casa. Durmiendo en mi mullida cama, Soñando en cierta persona.

Pasaron dias ,y las vacaciones, se acababan, Tenia que ir a hacer bachillerato i le hacia mucho palo.

-Bueno- se dijo a si mismo- supongo que abré de ir el primer dia puntual... Que sueño...- dijo nuestro hero en sus epicas aventuras para no dormirse de nuevo.

Despues de una ducha y un bocadillo de jamón(otra vez) se fue hacia su instituto.

Mas tarde de las tipicas presentaciones aburridas con todos los compañeros que no le impotaban al autor y ademas le hacia palo escribir algo como así . Link la vió de nuevo.

-Zelda? Vas a mi curso? No me lo esperaba.(si claro) – dijo Link sorprendido

- Link! Que tal como estás , te encuentras mejor?-dijo Zelda con una sonrisa

-Si,Gracias,mucho mejor.- Y tu?.

- Bien gracias , menudos caprichos del destino , que nos volvamos a ver, i que vallamos a la misma classe!- dijo contenta Zelda.

- Si, la vedad es que tenia miedo de no poder agradecerte realmente lo que hiciste por mí... ya lo tengo! Zelda tienes novio?- pregunto Link.

-No, porque preguntas L Link?- dijo Zelda nerviosa i sonrojada.

- Bien, es para tener una cita contigo, para agradercerte lo que hiciste. Lo de preguntar si tenias novio era para saber si tenías alguien que pueda tener celos de que te invite y...

- No! Tranquilo, podemos salir però no tengo muy buena experiencia en esto de las citas...-

-Si no quieres no hay problema, lo entiendo.-dijo Link con una sonrisa

-No no no si la verdad no passa nada,yo quiero ir contigo a la cita però Girahim...-dijo medio asustada zelda

-Ghirahim? Quien es ese?-

De repente casi de la nada apareció un sujeto. Tenia el pelo blanco y parecia tener rombos hasta en el unico lugar de su cuerpo. El hombre se me acerco, me miro de arriba a abajo unos 5 segundos. Parecia observarme como si de un mero insecto fuera, como sin ningún problema pudiera matarme. Con una voz teñida de odio me dijo:

-Insecto, alejate de mi chica-

-No soy tu chica. Dejame en !- dijo al mismo tiempo que le pisaba el pié.

-Tranquila, solo es cuestión de tiempo. De aquí poco caeras por mi y cuando eso pase me suplicaras que yo este a tu lado sin parar.- dijo Ghirahim

-Ni lo sueñes imbecil. Dejame! No me toques!-chillo Zelda con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ya lo has oido suelta a zelda – dijo Link con odio en sus palabras.

-Y tu quien eres? Que quieres , no ves que estoy con mi chica.- vete i dejanos en paz.

-Soy una amigo, però por lo que veo tu no eres capaz de ser nada en tu cutre y miserable vida... pues no lo pagues con Zelda. No tiene la culpa de tu impotencia , ni de tu fustracion sexual.-

- Maldito capullo. Conoce tu lugar plebeyo!- chillo Ghirahim.

-Link ,no! La razon de porque Ghirahim es tan peligroso es porque puede utilizar ma...-

-Sufre plebeyo!-chillo Ghirahim cortando o que Zelda decia

Su mano se volvió oscura i a una velocidad mas rapida que de lo que se podia imaginarse acro a la garganta de Link.

Ante esto Link se cubrio la cara para que no le hiciese daño però cuando le estaba a punto de dar, por fortuna la pulsera, brillo, deslumbrando a aprovecho el momento para darle un puñetazo en la cara .

-Te lo has ganado a pulso.-dijo Link

-Me las pagaras hijo de **** .- dijo mientras se iba.

-Link estas bien?- te ha herido

-No,estoy bien.-

-Porqué lo has nos conocemos!- chillo Zelda dandome la mano

- Ni idea, directamente me ha caido mal.-

Mas tarde me arrepentí no haberle preguntado porque llevabauna pulsera igual a la mia. Y porque brillaban cuando se tocaban(las pulsera)

**He vuelto.**

**Seguramente nadie se acuerda de mi però he vuelto , me disculpo por la tardanza però seguro que nadie se a dado cuenta?**

**Mas o menos estos primeros cap son una pequeña introducción, si me sale todo bien en un par de capitulos o uno empieza la verdadera historia, me disculpo por las possibles faltas de ortografia( nadie es perfecto)**

**y... ya pues eso es todo, un abrazo psicologico**

**sariuscrast**

**PD:El cap 1 es muy spoilero de lo que va a passar...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Disclaimer: bla,bla,bla, no me pertenece nada bla,bla,bla.**

- Miralo, no te da pena, pobrecito no sabe nada. Siempre ha de vivir en la ignoracia, en estos tiempos, los anteriores, los otros... no te da pena Ghirallhim?

- No puede darme señor, disculpe però debe de haber-lo confundido. Ese mequetrefe es impossible que sea el elegido, no se le nota la trifuerza.

- Hay muy pocas maneras de matar a un elegido...

Ojos rojos, carmesi, rubi sangrante, cabello negro, oscuro, pailda piel, esta era la definición del hombre que en un arbol sentado estaba.

- Has vuelto. - dijo el ser

Despues de sus cortas palabras todo canvió, de un tranquilo lago, que con un arbol indicaba su centro, canvio a una espiral de rojo,amarillo, verde, azul claro, rosa fosforito y finalmente otra vez rojo. Mas rojo mas vivo, entonces me desperte.

-Señorito Link, me podria repetir lo que he dicho?-

-Hemmmm, lo siento, no estaba muy atento.-

-No es la primera classe que lo encuentro en las nubes, espero que al minimo esta sea la ultima vez o habrá consequencias. He dicho que iremos de excursion la torre del arbol Deku, no se olvide.-

-Vale profe.-

La verdad hacia semanas que tenia estos sueños, todo era muy raro y le dolia la cabeza, por suerte por la tarde quedaba con Zelda para estudiar, cosa que le gustaba... demasiado, solo con verla se sonrojaba, le daba tranquilidad y nerviosismo, ganas de reir y al mismo tiempo quedarse callado.

Se acerco al ciber-café en el que siempre quedaban. La vio que estaba hablando con un hombre... no, no era un hombre , era Ghirahim, i parecia que estaban bastante a gusto hablando...

Mas que gelosia, a Link le entro curiosidad, siempre se llevaban mal i ahora estaba tan a gusto con alguien que al parecer ella odiaba...silencosamente se acercó e intentó escuchar.

- yo tampoco lo creo...- dijo Zelda,- es poco probable, he estado con el mucho y si fuera el legendario heroe del tiempo le resuenaria la trifuerza con la mia però hay algo que no encaja...-

-Lo se princesa, si quiere puedo hacer otra prueba...- dijo con ansia- si no lo es lo puedo matar?

-Si así es si, però no dejes pruebas , que parezcca un accidente.-dijo Zelda- ahora vete, que he quedado con él.

15 minutos despues de tal brutal golpe para el pobre corazon de Link, se tranquilizó y decidió seguir la corriente, se resguaro bajo una mascara de inocencia i se fue a estudiar con Zelda.

- Hey hola, que tal Zelda, siento llegar tarde, hace mucho que esperas?-

-No, acabo de llegar yo también, por cierto como llevas lo de la trigonom...

Despues de estudiar un rato, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, al llegar a casa, se hizo un bocata de jamon para cenar y se echo un rato en la cama, antes de dormir se acordó de su antiguo y añorado hogar, sus bombas , su casa del arbol, su arco... Le traian... Recuerdos?

No entendia nada, habia un ser con el en sus recuerdos... era pequeña, tenia una mascara, se llamaba Midna... ahora si que Link estaba verdaderamente confundido, tenia recuerdos de algo que no habia vivido, los reconocia con un certeza bastante extraordinaria, entonces se acordo, que se habia llevado algo de la casa del arbol... era una ocarina, que por caprichos del destino( o una situacion perversamente premeditada del autor) tambien parecia en sus recuerdos...

Decidio dormir, en un momento se habia acordado de cosas que en teoria no tendria que haber recordado porque no eran sus recuerdos però que si que habia recordado... seguramente estaba cansado,

Quando se sento en la cama , directamente se desmayó.

La luz del dia se filtraba a traves de la ventana... eran las 9 de la mañana, hoy tocaba ir a la torre del arbol deku como excursion, arbol deku... las 9 de la mañana...

-Llegare tarde!

A una velocidad inumana se levanto , se lavo la cara y salió corriendo, si se daba la situación, todavia podria coger el bus de las 9:05, y llegar minimamente a tiempo.

Salió corriendo, el autobus se iba, se iba, SE IBA! De repente , Link se vió corriendo rapidamente hacia la parada, però al parecer el bus iba acelerando ''mierda, penso Link, no llegare''

casi al borde de los limites humanos(Link estaba seguro que habia superado el record del mundo de velocidad possible humana), de repente estaba dentro, habís perdido el autobus, però estaba dentro de el. Debia de estar soñando, de repente se habia teletransportado dentro... Una señorita rubia de repente le miro y dijo...

-Link, cuando has entrado?-

-Zelda?-

- Hola! , soy yo... tambien llegas tarde no?

-Si, también.

Media hora mas tarde llegaron a la torre del arbol deku.

Al parecer llegaba tarde, i probablemente se ganaria una reprimenda por parte de la professora... aunque le daba igual.

Habian 2 opciones, o subir con acensor, o subir por las escaleras. El ascensor le parecia la mejor idea, la verdad, però a cierta professora **** le parecio bien en que de castigo usara las escaleras para subir. Realmente habia sido una putada però apechugo como hombre que era y subió.

Despues de media hora Link habia subido ya todas las escaleras. Pero su mala suerte le golpeo de lleno, mirando-lo estaban Ghirahim i como algunos , eso si que no se lo esperaba, no sabia que hacer, obiamente estaban esperandolo. Cuando de repente Ghirahim lo vió.

- Mirad quen se ha dignado a salir de su escondite, el heroe de las leyendas...-

- Que quieres , no tengo tiempo para chorradas como las tuyas.

-Tranquilo, relajate, estoy aquí en son de paz... O eso el lo que quisieras oir, però no, lo que estas pasando es simplemente sufrir las consequencias de tus actos...

- Dejame en paz.

-Hombre si lo dices así... no. Cogedle.

8 Hombres de 2 metros cada uno, vinieron a por Link, Link hizo lo que pudo, però no consiguio nada. Lo tenian pillado.

-Que deberiamos hacer con un gusano como tu... alomejor deberiamos darte una paliza... o alomejor te podemos acuchillar, o asesinar...

-Ghirahim, acuerdate, a de ser un accidente, o que lo parezca.-dijo Zelda que de pronto apareció.- Oh hola link, parece que vas a morir, mala suerte chico, estabas en el sitio equiocado,en el momento equivocado. Te has enterado de lo que no debias, creias que no te notamos? Fingiste bien, pero no lo suficiente.

-Ya lo tengo, lo podemos tirar, puede parecer un suicidio, tiradlo por la barandilla y ya, estamos demasiado altos para que pueda sobrevivir un ser humano normal.

-Me parece correcto, chaval la has cagado. Hasta nunca.

Dicho i hecho, lo habian lanzado literalmente fuera de la torre, el suelo estaba a unos 450 metros del suelo,

Estaba cayendo.

**Bueno, he acabado porfin el capitulo, me ha costado bastante representarlo que queria, però no me quejo. A link le passan muchas cosas extrañas, y mas que le pasaran.**

**Todos los capitulos, tienen spoilers de los siguientes, la gente que haya jugado a muchos the legend of zelda va a entender o possiblemente adivinar lo que va a passar, Aqui empieza la verdadera historia. En el siguiente presentare a un personaje mitico, però que la gente no presenta en sus fics.**

**Si he tardado mucho en actualizar era por los ***** *** *** ********* trimestrales, por lo demas mola mucho tener reviews.**

**Creo que tengo errores en la manera que passa el tiempo en la historia, ojala alguien me lo pueda confirmar.**

**Muchas gracias por todo y un abrazo psicologico.**

** Sariuscrast **


End file.
